


Колыбельная Аэрис

by RenReiss



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: -Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry... or get angry... what about us... what are WE supposed to do? What is this pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning! (c) Cloud Strife





	Колыбельная Аэрис

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> 30 of May 2017.

Расскажи о небесах Нибельхайма,   
Расскажи не сказку, но быль.   
О горах, что рождают туманы,   
И о днях, что почти позабыл. 

Расскажи о родной деревушке,   
Расскажи обо всём не тая.   
О веселой соседской девчушке   
И о прежних заклятых друзьях. 

Не молчи: тишина неотступно   
Волчьей тенью идёт по пятам.   
Отчего вид такой неприступный   
Ты опять напустил на себя? 

Снова горечь усталой морщиной   
Пролегла между светлых бровей.   
Расскажи о зелёных долинах   
Где закаты пионов алей. 

Где смеются беспечные дети,   
Лилий нежных пьянит аромат...   
Разве дни беззаботные эти   
Не хотел бы вернуть ты назад? 

Никогда не испить вкуса стали,   
Что сочится из сомкнутых губ,   
Не познать изводящей печали,   
В миг когда навзничь падает друг 

И в глазах цвета неба Мидгара   
Отражается чинный покой...   
Расскажи мне, какие кошмары   
Тебя после терзали порой? 

Перевязывал рваные раны   
Одинокой, охрипшей души.   
Расскажи мне, что взгляд твой стеклянный   
В серых тучах найти так спешил? 

Слишком разные — слишком похожи   
Цветом, что аконита бутон...   
Кто в глазах ваших жизнь уничтожил,   
Заменив на несбыточный сон? 

Пусть в груди разливается тяжесть,   
С каждым вздохом больнее дышать...   
Быть нам вместе недолго осталось,   
Так прошу: не надо молчать. 

Принимая фантом за реальность,   
Как и Он, смело рвался ты в бой.   
Отчего же сейчас так печален   
Столь привычный твой взор ледяной? 

Шепчет голос Планеты чуть слышно,   
Что всему есть отпущенный срок.   
Мой, сегодня, наверное вышел...   
Светлячками мерцает Поток. 

Зверем раненым тихо стеная,   
Ты вину на себя не бери.   
В час, когда переполнит до края   
Боль, что медленно жжёт изнутри. 

Пусть другим суждено возвратиться,   
Слепо щурясь сквозь пыль и песок —   
Чрез руины и камни пробиться   
Сможет вновь молчаливый цветок. 

Не спеши на усталое сердце   
Вешать бремя железной брони:   
Снова сможет однажды согреться...   
Лишь прошу — мне сейчас улыбнись. 

Все сомнения оставь в дне вчерашнем   
И тревоги навек позабудь.   
Уходить в неизвестность не страшно,   
Шепот Древних укажет мне путь. 

Жаль, заветные с губ пересохших   
Не успели сорваться слова.   
Пусть и ставила лишь многоточия,   
Я, наверно...любила тебя? 

Расскажи о небесах Нибельхайма,   
Где рассветы пестрее космей.   
В твоих мыслях навеки останусь,   
Среди залитых солнцем полей. 

Прошепчу лепестками астильбы   
"Буду ждать...", но не следуй за мной.   
Стань сильней, чтобы сумрак чернильный   
Не окутал глухой пеленой. 

До свидания, мой милый воин   
И последней фантазии свет.   
Без сомнения, будешь героем   
На заре своих доблестных лет... 

Колыбельная сердца стихает,   
Вместе с ней угасает закат.   
Где-то в церкви навек засыпает   
Мой разрушенный маленький сад. 

Свет Потока мучительно ярок.   
"Буду ждать, пока ты не придешь..."   
Вот и всё. 

Только с неба Мидгара   
Отражая блики пожаров,   
Тёплый, горький   
Капает дождь.


End file.
